Connor's Girlfriend
by Dysthymia
Summary: Oliver Queen has a few problems with his son's girlfriend. Rated M for character death.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am omitting the Identity Crisis story line, so, Ollie is not the mayor of Star City.

1.

Oliver Queen came home from a long night as Green Arrow. His son, Connor Hawke , had stopped patrolling earlier that night, saying that he had a friend that he needed to help. Mia had came home early to do her homework.

Ollie thought about calling his son's cell phone because he wasn't home yet. He stopped himself. "He's an ." He told himself. "He can take care of himself."

Mia came into the kitchen with an empty plate.

"Eating at this time?"

"I needed a snack, so I made myself some nachos."

"Nachos…What's with kids and nachos?"

"They're good."

"Has Connor called in?"

"He called a couple hours ago. He went with his friend to the hospital. He said he probably won't be back today."

"He's going to stay at the hospital over night with his friend?"

"I guess. He didn't go into any details. I don't think he would've told me much if I'd asked."

"That's not like him."

"He said that he promised not to go into the details."

"Sounds like a friend or something…Tell me if he calls again."

"He said he'd call when his friend was ok. Apparently, _she _isn't doing too well."

"She? Well, it's nice to know he has a friend that he can worry about."

"He doesn't have that many friends. And other that going out bow-slinging, he hardly ever goes anywhere."

"Hey, if she's not his friend, maybe we can get him to go out with her."

"I don't think it'd be that hard. It sounds to me like he likes her."

"Did he even go so far as to tell you her name?"

"Yeah…he said that her name is Dorae Chen."

"That's an interesting name. I take it she's Chinese?"

"Something."

"I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"He mentioned that Deathstroke guy."

"Deathstroke? Did he say what hospital she's at?"

"No. He just said something about her mother working with him…"

"Her mother is a mercenary?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it. I'm gonna go to every hospital in the city and find out what one she's in. I don't want Deathstroke to get near my son."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The first hospital that Ollie happened to go to, he saw Connor in the waiting room.

There was an Asian woman sitting near him. Next to her was Deathstroke.

"Well, if it isn't Green Arrow," Deathstroke said.

"Slade, be nice," the woman warned. "We're here because my daughter's here."

"Kimiko, you can keep all the secrets you want, I don't care. I don't like the idea of being in here with two Green Arrows."

"Too bad. You can't leave here until I know that my daughter is safe."

"I didn't mean it."

"You shot her."

"I thought she was someone else!"

"Slade, I don't know about that. With your heightened senses, you should have known that it was my daughter coming into the room."

"She's so damn quiet!"

"She's my daughter. Of course she's quiet. She was raised by me."

"Could the two of you just stop it?" Connor asked.

"Fine." Kimiko said.

"No, I won't stop it." Slade said. "There's a lot I still don't know about your kids. Especially her. Like, who is her father?"

"That doesn't concern you Slade. She's _my _daughter, no one else's."

"I know that has questions of her own. You can't at least tell her?"

"I'm not telling her anything that is going to change her life like that. The moment she's out of this hospital, I'm going to send her to live somewhere else. And just to spite you, maybe I should have her move in with _them._"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would. If it served to keep you from harming my daughter's best friend or his family, I would do it. I don't want my daughter hurt by you hurting her friend's families."

Slade got up to leave.

Ollie stood directly in front of him, "you're not leaving."

"You're going to stop me?"

Kimiko stood up and Ollie could her the click of a safety for a gun. "I won't let you leave, Slade."

"You know that you can't kill me, Kimiko. I'm immortal."

"I can still seriously harm you. The bullets in this gun are coated with a drug that would kill an ordinary man. But with you, it would slow your system down to a crawl. It would take you weeks to recover."

Slade Wilson sat down angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ollie continued to watch Deathstroke, even after the nurse came and told everyone that Dorae was in recovery.

Connor had gone to sit with her.

Kimiko still had her gun trained on Deathstroke. Ollie had one of his arrows trained on him.

One of the nurses came in and was alarmed by the weaponry.

"We're just keeping our eyes on a villain," Ollie told her. When the police are here, he'll go into custody."

Kimiko suddenly trained her gun on Ollie. "I can't let you do that. I'm on a contract with him."

The nurse had run from the room immediately after Ollie said that Deathstroke would be going into custody.

"Why would you need to work with Deathstroke?"

"It's in the contract. If I need to kill you, it will be on my conscience. The people who've hired me want me to work on with Slade on this contract. Trust me, I don't want to kill my daughter's boyfriend's father."

"But you would if you had to?"

"Of course."

"Kimiko, stop." Slade said. "If he wants he can try to take me into custody, before or after we fulfill the contract."

"If he manages it before we fulfill the contract, I'll break you out myself."

"Nice to know you still care."

"I don't."

"You just tell yourself that."

She retrained her gun on Slade, "don't you _ever_ tell me how I feel. I regret that I ever had a relationship with you."

"If you hadn't how much would you have now? I'd wager that you wouldn't have much of a conscience."

"How dare you judge my morals, Slade? I could go against the contract and kill you instead."

"You need me to help you kill Constantine Drakon."

"I don't need any help to kill my husband. I could do it with or without you."

"Then why did they ask me to take the contract with you?"

"Because they're stupid. Constantine ruined my life more than once. I have more than enough motivation to kill him."

"You should have killed him years ago. He tried to kill your children. I know that you see that as unforgivable."

"If he goes near any of my daughter before I find him I will kill him, with or without you."

"Whoa, wait a minute…" Ollie interrupted. "You're on a contract to kill Constantine Drakon?"

"Yes, and when I find him, I will kill him."

Ollie started to lower his bow and arrow. "I'll let you get that far. You're not the only one he's hurt."

"Constantine deserves death."

"Why are you married to him?"

"At the time, it was a marriage of convenience."

"Why are you still married to him?"

"When I decided to leave him years ago, he kidnapped my children and tried to . When I finally found them, he gave me an ultimatum. Stay married and he'd leave my children alone, leave him and he'd ."

"So, then it's still a marriage of convenience?"

"You could say that."

"What about now, with your taking a contract on him?"

"He knows as well as anyone that a contract is a contract. He also knows that I will not relent, and because I will not relent, neither will Slade. Constantine Drakon is _scum_."

Connor came into the room a few hours later. "Kimiko, Dorae wants to talk to you."

"Tell, her to rest."

"She wants to know who her father is."

"She's better off not knowing. I've been through this with her before. All she needs to know is that he doesn't know she's his, but that she does know him."

"I think it's time you did tell her," Slade said.

"It's not your business Slade."

"But it's his?"

"He's my daughter's boyfriend. It's different with him."

"I'd like to know who her father is."

"You don't have a need to know."

"Your daughter does."

"No, she doesn't. I don't want her to get involved in this type of work like you did to your sons and your daughter, Rose."

"I had a relationship with you at about the right time. Is she mine?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Would it matter if I were?"

"Yes, it would."


	4. Chapter 4

The next night-The brownstone

Roy Harper had came over. "Ollie, why are you letting Deathstroke get away?"

"He's going after Drakon, Roy."

"So what? It's still not an excuse for him to murder."

"Roy, I have to admit, the man does have some morals. I don't like it that Connor's friend is involved with Deathstroke, but he does have morals. Constantine Drakon did things to that that were wrong."

"I know that Constantine Drakon is a sicko, but it's still no reason to let Deathstroke get away."

"I don't like the man either, but I'm not going to try to stop him or that s mother from killing him."

"Ollie, I don't get this."

"After I left the hospital, I did some research. That was kidnapped at the age of three and almost died, because of Constantine Drakon. How will that affect Connor if he comes after her again, but this time kills her?"

"Ollie, what happened to her in the past isn't your business."

"It is when it involves my son! I know that she has no criminal record, but that doesn't mean that she never will."

"Ollie, Connor met her because of me. She is a good person. She's just had a lot of bad things happen to her."

"Things that Drakon did to her."

"Ollie, either turn them in or stay the hell out of it."

"Roy, you were my ward. Because of me you ended up on drugs. And then, I was never there for Connor. I'm trying to protect him. So, I need to know everything there is to know about that ."

"I'm not going to help you, Ollie. She's a good and she's my friend."

"Connor won't let me meet her!"

"Good, I don't think you deserve to meet Dorae. She really is very sweet. She's very , Ollie. How do you think it is that she's Connor's friend?"

"How many people knew about this before me!"

"It doesn't matter, Ollie. What does matter is that you need to stay the hell out of her life. She's had enough pain to deal with. She was just shot through the shoulder. She doesn't need you to stress her out. Don't go and try to visit her. You'll literally scare her. She doesn't like strangers that well. Her warming up to Connor not long after she met him is…a miracle…Just stay out of this. Stay out of Connor's business."

"You're telling me what to do?"

"In this case, yes. Don't help Kimiko and Deathstroke. If Connor finds out, he'll tell Dorae, and that will hurt her. The last thing Kimiko wants is for her children to be hurt anymore. That's why she took that contract. She took the contract to eliminate any chance Drakon has of trying to kill her children again."

"Get out Roy. Get out."

The hospital

Connor was sitting in Dorae's room.

Dorae woke up from her slumber and looked at him. "You're still here…?"

"I don't want to go home yet. My dad is as of right now letting Deathstroke get away with shooting you."

"Uncle Slade didn't mean it…"

"I don't want to get into an argument about this. I don't want to be involved in what your mother does for a living."

"You think I do? She kills people. Maybe some of them deserve it, and maybe some of them don't."

"Are you in any pain?" Connor asked as a way to change the subject.

"No, I'm not in any pain. I can't feel anything."

"The doctor said that the medicine they gave you wasn't as strong as what they normally would have given to you. Because of your condition."

"They wouldn't give anything stronger than that to me."

"I can get you some water or…"

"I'm not an invalid, Connor."

"You can't get anything by yourself for a while."

"I'm pregnant, not dying of crippled or something like that."

"You didn't even know about it until you came out of the anesthesia. And when I told you the doctor said you were pregnant, you didn't even understand me. "

"They had me doped up."

"I had to sign papers saying that they could operate on you."

"I decided not to have my mother as next of kin anymore. You did agree to me listing you as my next of kin last week."

"I know I did, and I didn't say that I didn't want to be your next of kin anymore."

"Good, because I'm not going to let my mom being my next of kin again."

"You know, if you don't want my dad to know about this baby, we'd have to move and have no involvement with him. If you don't want him to know, and I stay here, I'll end up telling him or he'd find out."

"I haven't decided when I want anyone to know about the baby. I just know that I don't want my mom to know. Or Uncle Slade."

"Ok, I'll try not to let anyone find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in Star City…

Kimiko was arranging different types of weaponry at different areas of her body.

"Are you going to tell me the truth or not?" Slade asked.

"Drop it. We're going to kill my husband, I don't want you bringing up the subject of my daughter's father."

"We have to make sure we find Drakon first."

"He's in Star City. I've been tracking him for over five years. I almost always know where he is."

Deathstroke was loading a gun. "Whatever. Why is he in Star City?"

"Brick hired him to kill someone. Actually Brick hired him to kill three people. I'm not going to let him , I'll get to him before he gets to them."

"Both the Green Arrows and the new Speedy, am I right?"

"So perceptive, Slade. Of course that's who Brick wants dead."

"How do you know you'll beat him?"

"I know his moves well. It's either follow Drakon, or follow one of the Green Arrows and Speedy and risk messing up. I will not risk messing up. We'll keep following Drakon."

"Fine by me, but you've got to give me an answer about your daughter."

"If you get Drakon first, then I'll tell you who Dorae's father is. If I get him first, I don't have to tell you."  
>"Fine, it's a deal. But I'll still find out through my own means."<p>

"And I'll do everything to keep you from finding out in that case."

"Do we still have a deal?"

"We still have a deal. I'll tell you if you break blood first."


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver watched Kimiko and Slade stalking Drakon. They were quiet. Kimiko was even more professional than Drakon. She was completely silent. It was like she was a silent and deadly weapon. Her eyes watched Drakon's every movement. Her gun was in her hand just waiting to be used by her.

Slade also watched Kimiko out the corner of his eye. He knew that she was deadly.

Kimiko brought her gun up slowly. Slade followed suit. He tried to get a shot out at Drakon first, but she beat him.

The bullet hit Drakon right in the center of his back.

Ollie was surprised that her bullet hit him. Each time he'd dealt with him, he'd been so fast it was unbelievable.

Kimiko jumped from her perch like a silent and deadly cat.

Drakon's eyes darted to her. "I knew that if someone would kill me it'd be you…"

"I'm using the serum, Constantine. You will die. How fast only depends on if I decide to shoot you again."

"I'll see you in hell…and your daughter too…"

"She's , you son of a bitch! You had absolutely no reason to hurt her! Ever!"

"I'll tell you the real reason why I want her dead…She's your daughter…"

Kimiko shot Drakon point blank in the face.

Ollie watched as she shot Drakon over and over again until her gun ran out of bullets.

Ollie jumped from where he was hiding. "Did you really need to shoot him that much?"

"I had to. He's pure unadulterated evil. If he isn't dead now, I don't know why."

Drakon's finger moved slightly.

Deathstroke pumped a round of bullets into him. "He should be dead now."

Ollie bent down. "He has to be. You two pumped him with so many bullets that he shouldn't be alive now."

"If he is, I'll shoot him until he is." Kimiko said, putting another round into her gun.

"It's done." Oliver told her. "He'd dead."

She let her gun go to her side. "Make sure nothing happens to my daughter, Oliver. I'm trusting you with my purest and most child. I know your son will do his best to protect her, but I want you to do your best too. I have another contract to fulfill." She turned and started to walk away. "Slade, you lost."


End file.
